


Black Magic

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cup noodles - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: April Fools / Happy Birthday Gladiolus.Gladio has a thing for Kenny Crow. He finds someone willing to indulge his fantasies.Featuring Cup Noodles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The FFXV Discord will be the death of me. I blame all of you.  
> Happy Birthday Gladiolus.

No one needed to know Gladio's secret. He had found someone online that was willing to indulge him and that's all that mattered.

Gladio was panting hard as the oddly proportioned black face and soulless eyes of Kenny Crow loomed above him. He didn't know who was inside the costume, he didn't care, all that mattered was that they would indulge him.

The rough black wings of the costume ran up and down his bare sides. It was sensitive on the edges of his tattoo and his hips rocked under the pressure. He could feel the crow's thick black stockings moving over his skin. It made his skin tingle and shot waves of pleasure throughout his body. He knew that the person in the costume was a male from the hardness he could feel against his thigh, but otherwise he wouldn't have been able to tell. Gladio was glad that the crow was enjoying itself as well, enjoying the feel of that stocking clad length grinding against his thigh.

That orange break run across his chest, it scratched and left raised red marks along the lines of his tattoo. They were barely visible but Gladio could feel them. Those soulless eyes looked up at him, checking that he was alright before rough fake feathers brushed over his cock.

Gladio moaned loudly, the feeling was divine, the rough texture working over him while the soft material of the crow face ran across his chest and the beak scratched up his waist. He couldn't take much more of this.

He reached out and tugged down on the crows stockings, giving him a hint that he wanted him to go a bit faster. Gladio watched as the black figure crawled off from ontop of him and made it's way to the backpack in the corner.

Gladio closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down and prepare himself for what he knew was to come. 

He felt the rough wings moving and adjusting him and then he felt something cold and wet being pressed against his entrance. Gladio moaned out as the wingtip sank in almost immediately. He may have prepared himself a little beforehand in eagerness.

More rough texture was added inside of him, stretching him out until he was ready. He heard shifting of material and looked down to see that the crow had pushed down those black stockings, revealing a large dripping cock. 

The crow leaned down to cover its cock in lube and Gladio watched in rapt attention, He loved how contrast between the dark stockings and dark underwear that the crow was wearing and the large, human dick jutting out. It felt like it should break the illusion but it didn't.

The crow then reached behind itself then and pulled out the final element for tonight. Gladio moaned out and his dick jerked hard against his abs as he saw the perfect white of container of cup noodles that the crow pulled out. It reached a wet wing tip into the container and pulled out a helping of soft yellow which it proceeded to scoop out onto its cock. The crow started wrapping the noodles around it's length. The sight was driving Gladio insane and he had had to remind himself to breathe.

The crow then lowered itself down on top of him again. Lining itself up with Gladio's twitching entrance.

The feeling was indescribable as it began to push in. All Gladio could focus on was the soulless eyes of the mask and the wingtips squeezing his sides as he felt the crows cock slip inside of him. He could feel the wet slip of the noodles against his entrance and inside of him, rubbing him in a way that made him cry out.

Gladio didn't care who was in the crow suit, he didn't care about anything at that moment apart from the black costume above him, the thick cock inside of him and the soft noodles teasing his insides. The night was young and he was ready to get fucked.


End file.
